


Becoming

by mishaminion69, sydkn3e



Series: A Broken World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Bestiality, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, The Chase, werewolf cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaminion69/pseuds/mishaminion69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: “You’re sure about this.”“I’m sure.” Dean pulled at the cord holding the bullet around his neck, sliding the bullet from side to side. He nodded definitively and tucked it into his shirt, laying a hand over it, pressing it to his chest. “Been waiting a long time for this, Cas.”Thing is, Dean didn’t see any of it as a risk. This was opportunity, a beginning, stepping into something that he felt in his gut he was meant to do, to be. He wasn’t the least bit scared, or hesitant. His blood pumped furiously in his veins, his skin itched, and his muscles were tense. Ready to move, run. He finally had his body back; his chest was flat, his stomach free of pregnancy fat, and most importantly his mind was clear and focused. He knew what he wanted, needed, and he knew Cas needed it just as much.Dean glanced up at the moon, full and bright, the only thing he would have to light his way. He looked back at Cas and for just a second- so quick Cas almost missed it- those green eyes glowed under the light.“Come and get me, Alpha.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This looks like the last "Broken World" content you guys will be getting for awhile, so I hope it's satisfying!
> 
> For those of you who HAVE NOT read the "Broken World" series and plan to, MAJOR SPOILERS HERE.
> 
> Please, feel free to come say hi to us on Tumblr! Lauren: deanmon69, Sydney: holytrenchcoatedsubtextchuck

Dean hadn’t necessarily considered how much harder the chase would be when he was actually in the throes of his heat. How difficult it would be to trudge through the woods, to hide his scent, to push through the ever-present ache of his pulsing slick gland, the haze of his fever. It seemed kind of unfair to Omegas, he thought...but then again, with it being one of the few archaic traditions he opted into, he supposed it was intentionally supposed to err in the favor of the Alpha. As most things did.

And it wasn’t even like he could complain, since  _ he’s _ the one who insisted on chasing during their mating cycle, even against Cas’s better judgement.

But per tradition, he also got a day’s head start. The pack was aware and was asked to stay out of the woods during. Obviously neither Dean or Cas felt comfortable participating outside of the walls of the compound, so they elected to take part within, somewhere inside the vast land. At least it was decently warm, so when Dean stopped to rest for a few hours, he was comfortable and safe. Nothing like the places he had to sleep when he was on his own. That was less than two years ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

He vaguely wondered how Sam and Eileen were handling having both Rory and Jack, along with their own daughter, Maura. Jack and Maura got along well, having spent much of the last ten months together. Rory, still newly Alpha, had taken on the role of their protector- or so she thought- more often than not. His entire family was protective over each other, and he never got over exactly how lucky he was to have them all.

Jack had been completely weaned since he was six months old, which Dean was relieved about...at first. Since then, he’d regularly had to hide tears over the fact that his baby was eating more solid foods and they no longer had the bond they formed while breastfeeding. He was so glad not to have breasts anymore, but he missed feeling like he had something inherently special with their son. Cas assured him that despite how it felt, Dean would always have a special bond with Jack. After all, he carried him. He gave birth to him. 

Cas was always good at that; making sure Dean understood how needed and wanted he was. 

He gritted his teeth. Regardless of the fact that he couldn’t wait to see Cas, nevermind the purpose of the chase being to breed him, he was still in it to play the game. To  _ outrun.  _ To _ outsmart.  _ He refused to let his love and intense attraction for his mate cloud his mind. He wouldn’t be an easy breed, despite how much he wanted it.

His day’s start was almost at its end, and before long Cas would be hot on his trail. As it were, when he left, he was having Benny lock him in his own cabin. He couldn’t imagine how hairy things had gotten in there since then- both literally and figuratively. Especially considering Dean was putting off pheromones indicating his heat just before he’d left. The trigger for Cas’s rut might’ve been slower than if he’d smelled him in full heat, but it surely would’ve started by now. Dean relished the idea of Cas, in full wolf form, doing his best to tear through the cabin to get to him. Sniffing and chuffing at the door, clawing the windows. 

Even with his couple months of training, Dean struggled. The fever had him sweating through his clothes, slick running down his legs, his pants sticking uncomfortably to his thighs. His body was in the best condition he thought it had ever been in...solid and strong. Something about his past and successfully giving birth made him feel stronger than any typical Omega, in addition to his rigorous training. He felt strong enough to fight, strong enough to win...if he wanted to. He considered the possibility of him actually being strong enough to fight Cas off, grinning to himself as he stepped over a small creek zigzagging through the woods. 

He doubted that was possible anyway, considering he was in full blown heat and Cas would surely be in the midst of his rut when he was released. All Dean could do was make things interesting. 

He stopped, leaning against a tree as he panted. He started the night before, and the sun was beginning to go down again. At nightfall, Castiel would be released. Dean wondered how many miles he’d managed in the last 24 hours. He hadn’t a clue. 

He picked up a handful of leaves and rubbed them on his body, gathering sweat and slick, then scattered them around him. He looked down at them for a moment before pointedly taking a hard left away from them and continuing onward. The scent wouldn’t completely throw Cas off, but perhaps it would buy Dean some more time.

He stopped roughly forty minutes later, the sky darkening with each second, and drank some water. He’d packed only the essentials, under Cas’s command, and was grateful for it. Dean chugged the water and unwrapped some salted meat, chewing ravenously. The fever was heightening now and his vision was blurring. He wasn’t completely in throes yet, but he estimated he’d be nearly incapacitated by the morning. If not by the fever, then by exhaustion. Despite the training and his newfound strength, he couldn’t sprint forever. Especially with a probably now released wolf in rut on his tail. 

Dean looked around as he ate, breathing heavily. The trees were incredibly dense here and he could sense wildlife all around him, watching him warily. Most of the pack never ventured this far unless they were hunting. Well, tonight  _ he _ was the hunted and the thought made his slick gland pulse. 

Dean heard it then, the distant call, a powerful howl sent up. A warning. The only one he’d get. 

It was far off so Dean still had a pretty good leg up on him, but he wouldn’t let his guard down. Cas was in rut and on all fours, those powerful legs pumping him closer to his mate every second. He was faster, stronger, and horny as hell. He’d catch up by the end of the night. 

Dean scarfed down the rest of the meat and forced himself to move again. He stopped only to rub his scent on trees, leaves, anything to throw Cas off the trail. Dean even waded through the stream for a while, then took off in the opposite direction on the other side of it. A bitch move, but Cas was smart. He’d figure it out in no time. There was no hiding from the beast...only prolonging the inevitable. 

Dean tried to put himself in Cas’s head. Where would he go first? Their spot seemed a little too obvious...but Dean did indeed take the first leg of his route through their clearing, hoping to throw Cas off with his current scent mixing with old ones. Everything near that clearing smelled overwhelmingly like the two of them. It would likely only buy a few extra moments as Cas figured it out, but it was what he felt was a wise move, nonetheless.

Tensions mounted as he carried on, his body stiff and heart racing whenever he pondered what kind of ground Cas had already covered. Dean covered a lot of ground fast when he first started, so he imagined Cas was probably covering double what he could. His instincts were sharper, his stamina greater. The wolf could run all night.

Dean began to feel like he needed to rest as his heat overcame him, but there was no time to stop now. This was it. Cas wouldn’t stop until he found him; that Dean knew for sure. He couldn’t run the risk of having Cas find him when he was sleeping. Maybe the object was for Cas to catch him, to breed him, but Dean didn’t plan on making it easy for him. He wanted to  _ tease _ him, he wanted to make him  _ work _ for it, he wanted to impress Cas and maybe even feign embarrassment as his mate bragged about him to the pack.

He groaned loudly as he head began to pound, his vision blurry and tunnelled through his fever. His hair was damp with sweat by now and matted to his head. His stomach churned and cramped, slick gland sluggishly pulsing. His pants were so soaked he considered using the spares he’d brought for the journey home, but imagining that trek back through the woods naked quickly changed his mind. 

He stopped and perked up, listening closely. He heard nothing other than the faint snapping of a branch here and there, the whipping of the wind, the distant trickle of a creek. 

“ _ God _ ,” he grumbled quietly, adjusting his small pack on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He couldn’t hear him yet. Couldn’t smell him. Good signs.

Maybe he’d get longer than he thought.

He smirked to himself as he circled around trees, crisscrossing between them, figure eights around a couple, imagining the sight when Cas came upon them following his scent. He took off at a jog, slowing after only a few minutes, the heat bogging him down. He hadn’t thought about Cas’s rut potentially making things more difficult for him, but he always thought of his wolf form as his advantage anyway. Cas was probably getting along just fine.

Dean paused and looked up, the black sky only giving off small amounts of light. The stars and moon were all he had, and they were mostly blanketed by the tree canopy. The woods were thick here, wild, the ground making it hard to run. Dean fought to catch his breath as he surveyed the trees around him. He spotted one with a low hanging branch and hauled himself up. He sat and looked down, then farther away, his eyes penetrating the darkness with relative ease. He didn’t see any hulking wolf,  nor could he smell him. Dean calmed his breathing and listened intently, closing his eyes. He thought he could just faintly hear Cas tearing through the trees, but it could very well be his imagination and fever playing tricks. 

Dean eyed the next tree over. The forest was so thick here it was a simply matter of climbing limb to limb. He moved carefully, hoping the lack of his scent on the ground would make up for the lack of speed. After a while Dean dropped back down and took off in a random direction, sluggishly jogging. He wouldn’t outrun Cas for much longer. His body was slowing down, his cramps debilitating now, his muscles threatening to buckle with every movement.

Dean figured his best bet was to find a good hiding spot. Problem was, he hadn’t seen anything but trees for miles. Perhaps in the trees then. He could climb up and wait it out, maybe even get the drop on the wolf. 

Dean huffed and kept going, his sides screaming and his head splitting. All he could hope for was to put up a good fight when the wolf found him. 

He pushed himself for almost another hour before he pulled himself up into the trees again, finding a cluster of large branches that he could lodge himself into for a few hours. He curled into a ball, suppressing hormonal whimpers and attempting to focus on anything other than his insides clenching and hole throbbing. 

Eventually he dozed, and when he jerked awake an indeterminate amount of time later, he wasn't sure exactly what had woken him. He didn't move, only opened his eyes and scanned as far as he could see, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It was still dark out, cicadas buzzed and crickets chirped, the wind whistled occasionally. He was about to stretch his limbs when he heard it, a distant crunching of leaves and cracking of branches. It took Dean a few seconds to notice that the insects had fallen silent. He held his breath. 

Nothing, for the longest time. Then more crunching, some chuffing… 

Dean tensed. He scented the air, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. With the direction of the wind, though… he couldn't be sure which direction the thing was. The scent could've been carried away. 

He took a chance, unfurling his arms and legs slowly, then sat painstakingly still, waiting. Whatever it was was being so quiet that Dean couldn't even be sure it was still there. He dared to move again, turning slightly-

The branch creaked under him and Dean froze, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. The growl that ripped through the silence sent a delicious shiver down his spine. It was him. It was _ his _ wolf. 

Dean opened his eyes, heart rate jumping in both fear and excitement as he saw the big black mass of fur emerge from the brush close by, scenting the air, chuffing at the ground. Dean didn't move a muscle, watching the wolf survey the area, then be temporarily thrown by one of Dean's tricks before pawing at the ground in frustration. 

He stayed for another few minutes, finally moving on, and Dean listened carefully until he didn't hear him anymore. He waited for probably close to an hour after Cas disappeared before slowly climbing down, brushing off his clothes and stretching his limbs. 

A branch snapped and Dean tensed, knowing before he even turned around that he’d fallen into a trap. He turned slowly, his hair standing up on the back of his neck, and locked eyes with a very frustrated-looking wolf. Dean took a few steps back, his heart pounding with fear, adrenaline, excitement. The wolf snarled, advancing slowly, tail lashing the air. 

Dean couldn’t help the smug sense of satisfaction. Castiel looked about as tired as he felt, sides heaving, tongue out as he panted. If nothing else, he’d given the Alpha a good work out. 

He couldn’t run anymore, however. Not with the wolf so close. Dean knew the minute he even tried it Cas would be on him in just a few bounds. Every twitch he made had the wolf tensing, ready to pounce if Dean even so much as thought about running. Not that Dean could even try. His legs were trembling just from standing. His fever clouded his vision and his insides were clenching horribly. The Alpha’s proximity had him fighting his own instincts, everything in him demanding that he submit. His scent was probably driving Castiel crazy. 

The wolf advanced and Dean circled, keeping his distance, though he stumbled a few times. He was too tired to put up much of a fight, too weak, but he wasn’t going to make it easy. 

“Took you long enough,” he said roughly, his voice like sandpaper. “Some tracker. Little Omega outrunning the big, bad wolf.” 

The wolf growled and Dean backed up a few steps, tensing as if to run. The wolf bared his fangs, monstrous things, and lowered to the ground. Ready to leap the distance between them with one pounce. Dean bared his right back, snarling, fingers curled into claws. 

Suddenly Dean took off, sprinting into a random direction. Cas was caught off guard for mere seconds before he bounded off after him. Dean knew he couldn’t outrun, not in the state he was in. But he wanted to feel the thrill of being hunted, wanted the fear coursing through him as he heard Cas close in. He could almost feel the hot breath on his neck, could hear the snarling and growling behind him, jaws snapping at his heels-

He was  _ right there _ , Dean could feel it, just toying with him, teeth just barely scraping against the heels of his boots every couple of steps. Dean pushed forward, his lungs burning, muscles screaming, head pounding. Cas had him; they both knew it, but the actual rundown was part of the fun. As much as Dean would’ve loved to just present to him right then and there, it wouldn’t be satisfying for the wolf. This was a game. Dean was his mate, yes, but today, Dean was also his prey.

Those massive teeth finally caught Dean’s boot and he went flying forward, letting out a grunt as he fell hard against the forest floor and tucked his limbs as his inertia sent him tumbling. He rolled to his back, eyes searching wildly until they locked in on the giant wolf. He was panting, his stance wide, only a few feet away from Dean. Dean scrambled backward, pushing himself with his feet.

“Well?” he huffed, backing himself against a tree and letting his head fall back. He was exhausted, both from the heat and the chase. Cas was putting off a strong scent that had Dean slicking, and it was obvious by his tension and flared nostrils that he could smell it. 

“The hell you waitin’ for?!” Dean shouted breathlessly, jumping slightly when the wolf suddenly started pacing back and forth in front of him. 

Dean had honestly never paid much attention to what his wolf had packing, because in the time he’d spent with him he’d never seriously considered that an option. But now he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, from the little glimpses he got each time Cas crossed over in front of him. The red phallus was poking out of its sheath, only slightly, but appeared to be at least as large as Cas’s in his human form. 

Suddenly Cas stopped and sat back on his haunches, throwing his head back as he let out a long, loud howl. A howl signifying he’d found his Omega.

Dean shivered as it tapered off and Cas looked back at him.

“Gonna breed me full of pups, Alpha?”

The wolf huffed and stood again, tail swishing behind him, front paws together, back paws spread wide.

Dean slid down against the tree, spreading his legs some. “I smell good, don’t I?”

He barely had the words out before Cas stepped forward with a snarl, and Dean shrunk back slightly when he lunged at his boot, pulling it off after a few seconds. He yelped softly when he started pulling on the second one, a sharp tooth grazing his leg. Cas hesitated briefly before pulling it the rest of the way off. The wolf sniffed along his feet and Dean shivered again, letting out a surprised sound when Cas bit down on his jeans at his ankle and started pulling him away from the tree.

Dean quickly flipped from his back to his front, trying to scramble back to the tree, but the wolf stepped over in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Dean froze, jumping when Cas nudged him with his nose, then chuffed. He walked around Dean’s body, doing the same all the way around, nudging him, sniffing him, chuffing, even occasionally licking. Dean had only just begun to relax into it when the wolf bit down on his shirt, stepping back to try to pull it over his head. All he managed to do through his growling was rip it, but he kept at it anyway, tugging and tearing until Dean’s torso was bare, save for a sheen of sweat. 

The wolf dropped the shirt as he took off on another lap around Dean, prancing excitedly, growl rumbling low in his chest, almost playfully nudging at Dean every so often with a wet nose.

“Better warm that thing up before you stick it anywhere else,” Dean warned, breathing hard, his skin flushed with fever and exertion. Now that his Alpha was so close, the heat was ramping up, his body demanding that he submit and be bred. Dean was a stubborn fool, though, and also knew his wolf didn’t want it so easy. 

Dean rolled and the wolf growled, following after him. Dean pushed himself to his knees, his stance wide, and rolled his shoulders. The leveled the wolf with a hard stare and smirked, showing off his fangs.

“Come at me, big boy.”

The wolf chuffed and growled, nostrils flared as he caught another whiff of Dean’s heat. He snapped his jaws and pounced, tackling Dean back onto the ground. Dean landed on his back with a grunt, the heavy weight of wolf on top of him. He pushed at Castiel’s chest, but it was like pushing at solid wall. Instead he wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck and rolled again, taking the startled beast with him. They landed and both scrambled up, Dean to crawl away and the wolf to chase after him.

Dean never thought he’d be wrestling with a wolf, but here he was rolling around in the ground with one. They pushed and pulled at each other, one moment Cas on top then another Dean managing to pin the wolf down. He knew his strength didn’t really compare to Cas, who was probably only humoring Dean at this point, but it was weirdly fun. The wolf growled and snapped his jaws at him, those teeth just inches from his skin, not close enough to be a real threat but enough for Dean to feel the edge of fear. 

The wolf got to his feet above him then started nudging Dean hard with his nose. He stepped back, whining and growling as he puzzled over the restricting jeans. 

“A shame, huh?” Dean teased breathlessly, pushing his ass in the air. “How you gonna get inside me, Alpha?”

But Cas was never one to turn down a challenge, and even though it was always unclear to Dean exactly how much of his wits the man had about him when in his wolf form, he did seem to understand Dean and usually acted accordingly. Now was no different, and Cas had teeth in his jeans and was pulling before Dean could react, growling ferociously as he did so. He locked his jaw and snarled, jerking them both backwards, shaking his head as he attempted to free his Omega from the restricting clothes.

“Alright, alright,” Dean chuckled, pushing at the large mass of fur the best he could. He flopped back onto his back and slowly unbuttoned his pants, grinning cheekily at his wolf as he took his time working the jeans down his legs. Cas shifted anxiously on his feet, eventually resorting to pacing again, never taking his eyes off Dean.

Dean tossed the wet jeans in Cas’s direction, huffing a laugh when the wolf practically pounced on them, sniffing and chuffing excitedly, tail swishing, a growl low in his throat. Dean teased him one last time, trying to crawl away, but the wolf snarled and pounced on him. Dean shuddered at the solid weight on his back, hot breath fanning over his shoulders and neck. He was effectively pinned, out of strength and caged by solid muscle. Dean sagged, almost in relief, and let instinct take over. He bared his neck and purred when the wolf licked at the mating mark, teeth nipping at his skin. He huffed breathlessly, the scent of earth and grass invading his nostrils before Alpha’s rut scent overpowered everything else. He moaned and arched beneath the wolf, spreading his legs invitingly. 

“You win, Alpha,” Dean purred, his hole and insides clenching almost painfully. Slick gushed out, running down his thighs, making his hole glisten. “Time to take your prize.”

The wolf moved back just a bit to get a full look at his mate. Dean pressed himself into the ground and lifted his ass into the air, presenting himself to his Alpha. The wolf chuffed at him, nudging his nose along Dean’s thigh and licking at the slick. Dean blushed when he felt the tongue on his hole and squirmed, his cock hanging and leaking between his thighs. 

Cas didn’t bother with finesse as he licked Dean open. After all, this wasn’t about preparing him, or even making him feel good. Cas was finally getting to taste the scent that he’d followed for the past day, to find his Omega in heat, ready to be bred. He was tasting him, savoring him.

“Breed me already, Alpha,” Dean huffed impatiently, pressing his forehead to his arm and rocking back against the tongue lapping at his hole. 

Cas must have been waiting for a formal invitation, because he snarled and immediately mounted Dean, large paws wrapping around his waist. Dean’s heart was in his throat and he was literally trembling with anticipation when he felt the wolf’s wet member rubbing against his thighs as Cas was attempting to get himself lined up with Dean’s hole, which pulsed a fresh wave of slick. He was thrusting hard but almost aimlessly, having a little difficulty, and Dean was about to reach back and help him when the wolf finally hit home.

_ “Unngghhhh,”  _ Dean groaned loudly, spreading his knees wider for better balance as the wolf started pumping away. His cock was slightly bigger in this form, Dean could tell, and it took him a minute to adjust to the size, the stretch bordering on painful. Once inside, there was no mercy from Cas, his thrusts hard and wild, an Alpha in full rut with a slicked Omega wrapped around him. Each thrust had Dean’s knees digging into the ground, dirt and rocks and twigs scratching at his skin. Dean could only rock with him, moaning and panting, clawing at the ground as his hole just barely accommodated the large girth pumping in and out of him. The wolf hit deep each time, deeper than Dean had ever felt. Dean wasn’t sure how he was ever going to fit the knot, but he had no doubt his Alpha would make it work. In rut, they practically had no choice but to knot, instincts all but demanding to pump the Omega full. 

The wolf lowered his head, licking at Dean’s neck, his teeth grazing over the mating mark. This was the part Cas had been so worried about. Once he had his prey, it was hard to hold back, hard not to be rough and wild. Those teeth weren’t just for show. The wolf wanted to bite down, draw blood, mark his Omega, dominate completely. Dean only felt just the tiniest inkling of fear. He trusted his wolf, knew whatever pain this might cause was not intentional. His body sang for it, his scent flaring, begging his Alpha to mark him up. Claim him once more. 

Dean bared his neck, an invitation, jaw hanging open as he exhaled with each hard thrust. He tried to say something to encourage his wolf, but found he didn’t even have the strength for that. He could only hold on, rocked into the ground, the sounds coming from behind so obscene they were making his ears burn. His slick was everywhere, his passage pliable, wet and loose. The forming knot popped past his rim each time, stretching him even more. The wolf growled and snapped and chuffed against Dean’s neck, lapping at it hungrily. 

Dean hissed as the wolf’s claws dug into his skin, a broken sound following when Cas struggled to force his knot back inside. He snarled and whined, tightening his grip around Dean’s waist and resuming a brutal pace. The sounds Dean was making sounded almost inhuman; a desperate mewling, the occasional grunt when Cas hit exceptionally deep, sobs in between low groans. He tried to raise up to his forearms but the wolf snarled in his ear, so Dean stayed in position, rewarded by gentle licks along the mating scar. The gland throbbed with want and he could tell Cas could sense it, somehow fucking into him harder still. 

Dean felt a sharp pull at his rim and he yelped when the knot released, but he barely had time to adjust before it was shoved hard back inside. He cried out and the wolf pumped his hips in earnest, whining softly. Dean could feel every excruciating second of the knot swelling inside him, bigger and bigger, so big he was starting to worry it would outgrow his channel. The wolf let out a loud, long howl as his knot swelled to completion- breaking Dean out in goosebumps- then lowered his head and bit down hard on Dean’s mark.

Dean screamed again and came hard, moving his hips in time with Cas’s as his release splattered on the ground below him. The warmth spreading inside him was indescribable. It was hotter than Cas’s regular seed, continuously pumping healthy spurts into him. Dean could actually feel the pulsing of the animal’s cock along his rim. It seemed to go on forever, and Dean vaguely wondered how much he could hold. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Cas…”

The space between his neck and shoulder throbbed where Cas’s massive teeth were still sunk into his skin, and even through the haze of his heat and orgasm he registered warm blood running down his chest, the coppery smell invading his nostrils. Thankfully the wolf couldn’t move much with his knot swollen inside, so he was mostly still, attached to Dean at both ends and refusing to let go. Dean couldn’t move if he wanted to, he was throbbing all over, and yet his fever was subsiding...the best indication of a successful mating during a heat.

Tears stung Dean’s eyes as Cas carefully dislodged sharp teeth from his skin and gently lapped at the wound. Dean sunk to the ground as much as he could with Cas locked inside him, moaning long and low, and he knew when the wolf let go of his torso that he had bloody scratches there as well, though they were barely surface marks. They were welcome compared to his old horrifying scars. 

Dean’s thighs shook after only a few minutes, and he shifted uncomfortably. There was no way he was going to be able to stay in the same position until Cas’s knot let go, especially since sometimes it took awhile even when Cas was in his human form. There was no telling how long they’d be locked together like this waiting on a much bigger knot to deflate. He went to move and accidentally pulled, freezing when the wolf snarled in pain.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean murmured, trying a different tactic. “I just...hold on...gonna just try...make us more comfortable…” 

He was sure to press back against Cas as he moved, moving slowly up to his hands and feet, then crossed his right foot under him and lifted his left, turning himself on the wolf’s knot. He lost his balance halfway through and fell to his back, bringing Cas down hard with him, the knot pulling hard enough at his rim that he yelped.

Dean flinched when Cas snarled, his muzzle only inches away from Dean’s face, sharp white teeth bared. It only lasted a second before he gave a small whine and licked at him apologetically.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean chuckled, “c’mere, you big softie.” He wrapped his arms around the animal’s thick mane, sighing as Cas nuzzled his neck, occasionally licking at the stinging bite.

“See?” Dean muttered tiredly. “Isn’t this better?” 

The wolf chuffed and shifted, his form spread out across Dean’s front. His weight rested on top of Dean, but not so much so that the Omega couldn’t breathe. It was oddly comfortable,  in fact, having something so solid and warm on top of him. 

Dean sighed deeply and relaxed, eyes closed, twitching occasionally when he felt another release spill inside him. He felt impossibly full, the large and still pulsing cock lodged deep, seed continuously pumping into him in steady spurts. If this didn’t result in a pup or two he’d be utterly shocked. It didn’t get any more fertile than this. 

Cas nuzzled and licked, cleaning the bite thoroughly and whimpering in what Dean assumed was an apology. He petted his large head, scratching behind his ears and along his thick mane, chuckling when the attention earned him a tail wag. Every shift he made pulled at his rim, the stretch so tight it was slightly uncomfortable, but the feeling of being so utterly and completely  _ full _ had his Omega instincts singing. He was sated for now, though his heat would last for days and Castiel’s rut likely would last just as long. 

“And you were _ worried _ about this,” Dean teased, laughing when the wolf huffed against his neck. He shook his head. “Nah. Nah, I think we're good, Cas. Real good.”

Cas started licking again then, and Dean buried his face in thick fur and hugged his wolf a little tighter. They laid like that for a long time, into the early hours of the morning, Cas's knot releasing at some point while they slept. Dean woke up uncomfortably wet, but warm, with Cas, now human, still covering his naked body like a blanket. 

Dean hummed and reached down to brush some of Cas's hair off his forehead, his fingertips lightly touching and rousing him from his sleep. He blinked slowly up at Dean, eyes turned down in the corners. 

“Are you…”

Dean huffed an incredulous laugh. “I'm good, Cas. I'm great.”

Cas let out a relieved sigh, touching his forehead to Dean's chest. Dean trailed his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. 

“I think we did it, Cas.”

Cas raised his head, his eyebrows raised slightly when Dean looked down at him. 

“Oh?” He shifted slightly to the side. “How do you know?”

Dean shrugged, smiling. “I just feel good about it.”

Cas laid his hand on Dean's chest and slid it down to his belly, his gaze following, stopping at the scratches on his waist. He frowned, but Dean tapped his shoulder and shook his head at him. 

“Don't. I'm good, Cas. I promise.”

Cas pressed his lips together but nodded, laying his head on Dean's stomach. 

“So...the trees, huh?” Cas finally said after a while, and Dean snorted.

“Yeah. Not like I had much option.” He clicked his tongue. “Really thought I had you. You seemed thrown.”

“The scent, or lack thereof, did throw me,” Cas admitted, “but there was nowhere to go but up, right?” He hummed. “Smart. If you’d stayed, I probably wouldn’t have been able to reach you.”

“Well, I didn’t actually want to outrun you,” Dean shrugged, threading his fingers through Cas’s hair once more. “Like you said, the Omega chooses when the hunt ends. I already knew you were more than worthy, of course. I just wanted to tease you.” 

“Well, you did an excellent job,”  Cas chuckled, kissing Dean’s belly. “I was going nuts there for a little while. All I could think about was finding you, mounting you...but you were being  _ very _ elusive. Took me damn near all night to track you down.” 

“I only stopped because I couldn’t keep going,” Dean snorted, shifting his legs and finding they were made of lead. “Between the running and the heat...I was practically dead on my feet.” 

“Mmm, easy pickings for a hungry Alpha,” Cas purred, nuzzling Dean’s happy trail. “I could tell you were exhausted, and you still resisted.” 

“Wasn’t gonna go down without a fight.”

“Stubborn.” 

“I have to admit, I didn’t think I would...like it so much,” Dean murmured. 

“Which part?” Castiel raised a brow. 

“All of it,” Dean shrugged. “Being hunted, doing my best to allude you even though I knew there was no chance at me winning. It was kind of terrifying having a giant wolf on my tail, but...I loved every minute of it.”

“And when the wolf finally got you?” 

Dean grinned. “Definitely the best part.” 

Cas smiled too, but it faded quickly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“A little sore, but yeah. Yeah, I feel good.” He shifted slightly, grimacing at the sticky wetness on his backside. “Bath might be nice, though.”

“Unfortunately,” Cas said softly, propping himself up on an elbow and idly tracing one of Dean’s old scars, “we’re a good ways out and we will not make it very far before you’ll need to be knotted again.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “We could maybe find a stream somewhere?”

“Mmm.” 

“In any case, I doubt we’ll make it back before nightfall tonight.”

Dean squirmed, smiling down at Cas. “Maybe you could chase me again.”

Cas laughed and pressed a kiss to the scar. “I don’t think either of us has the energy for that right now.” He shifted completely to his back and pulled Dean with him, until the Omega’s head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Dean fingered the scar on Cas’s sternum, reliving visions of that horrible day, the terror and helplessness he felt watching his Alpha fight for him as Dean desperately tried to protect their daughter. It was the first time Dean truly felt like a mother.

“How long do you think before we’ll know?” Dean asked softly, watching his fingertips brush over the scar.

“I’m not sure,” Cas admitted, rubbing gentle strokes along Dean’s waist. “Soon, I hope. I can’t wait to scent you when you’re pregnant. It’s the only thing that smells better than you right now.”

Dean hummed and stretched out his sore muscles, grunting at the satisfying pops. “You ready for more, old man?” he teased, poking at Castiel’s chest. 

Castiel snorted and shook his head. “Is one ever truly ready for pups? If you’re asking if I have the energy for more…” he shrugged and smiled. “Probably not, but I think this time around it will be better. No Omega rings to take up my time.” 

“Good,” Dean mumbled. “I don’t think I could do that again.” 

“Nor I,” Cas agreed softly. “I think it’s time to let the younger Alphas to go on those little adventures.”

“You okay with that?” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist. 

“Not really,” Cas said with a sigh. “It’s tough admitting that I’m not what I used to be. Not that I’m particularly old for a shifter, mind you, but I’m not young anymore, either. I have a growing family to consider as well. You to take care of. I have to be careful with what risks I take.” 

“Sam’s more than capable,” Dean assured him, nuzzling his chest with his cheek. “He’s smart and he shares your vision. He’ll do whatever he thinks you would, or whatever you ask him to.”

“I know.” Cas kissed the top of his head. “I’m very lucky.” He slid a hand down Dean’s body and pulled a leg across his own. Dean grinned and slid willingly into his lap, pressing up against him as Cas pulled at an ass cheek. 

Dean winced slightly, then shook his head when Cas gave him a concerned look. His ongoing heat saw to it that he was constantly wet and always wanting to be filled, despite the residual soreness. He was more sore now than he thought he’d ever been, but it didn’t keep him from wanting his Alpha inside. It was a victory soreness, a delicious ache that Dean was very proud of. Just the image of being mounted by his wolf in the middle of the forest, his hole spread wide by a fat Alpha knot, had him hard and slicking again.

“You know, if you felt like changing back…”

Castiel snorted. “How many pups do you  _ want _ , exactly, Omega?”

Dean whined and flattened himself against Castiel, kissing his lips gently. “We don’t even know if the legend is true.”

“Well. We’re gonna find out soon enough.”

Dean hummed. “And for the record, I don’t know how many I want yet. You’ll just have to keep giving them to me until I’m satisfied.”

“Ah.”

“Our baby’s gonna be walking soon,” Dean pouted, reaching behind him to stroke Cas’s half-hard cock. “What will I do then?”

“Help me run the pack,” Cas answered easily, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You and Sam run the pack,” Dean said, positioning Cas’s cock at his entrance and rubbing the head against his sore rim. 

“I’ll always need you to help me with the pack,” Cas huffed, hips twitching to bury himself. “An Alpha needs his Omega.” 

“I don’t know anything about running a pack,” Dean scoffed, pushing up and dropping his hips down, burying Cas with one stroke. The Alpha moaned and gripped his hips, digging into the skin as he planted his feet. 

“You know more than you think,” Castiel murmured, thrusting up shallowly, gently rolling his hips and sighing as Dean clenched around him. 

“I think you’re just lazy and don’t wanna do the work,” Dean grinned down at him and braced his hands on either side of Cas’s head, faces inches apart as he moved lazily. 

“I’m old and tired,” Cas pouted, glancing down to watch their bodies meet. 

“Bullshit.” 

“You shouldn’t argue with me during a heat,” Castiel teased, smirking up at him. “What if I decide not to knot you until you agree?” 

“I’ll bend down and present,” Dean said easily, grunting as his quickened his pace. “You can’t resist my wet hole.” 

“No easier than you can-  _ fuck _ \- resist my knot,” Cas managed, pressing deep and looking smug when Dean gasped. “I’m afraid you’re just as hopeless as I am, beloved.”

Dean moaned instead of answering, sitting back and bracing his hands on Cas’s thighs as he rode his cock. The stretch ached wonderfully. He let his head fall back and his eyes close, giving control over to Cas, who gripped his hips tightly and drove up into him in earnest. 

They came together moments later, Dean sighing softly when Cas whispered his name. They fell asleep again locked together, Dean some time after Cas, eventually drifting off to the sound of his soft snores. He’d dream of pups and giant wolves, the warmth of his mate, and the sound of their children’s laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mama!” Rory shouted, practically throwing herself into Dean’s arms as soon as they’d walked into Sam and Eileen’s cabin. 

“Hey, baby,” Dean said, giving her a tight hug. “You miss me?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Uncle Sam has a lot of cool books, but he’s not at good at voices as papa is. And he can’t sing as good as you.”

“Hey!” Sam threw his hands in the air.

Dean grinned and kissed Rory on her cheek, then put her down to give her the opportunity to do the same with Cas. Sam was standing in the middle of their small seating area, watching Jack explore. He was crawling from pillow to pillow, finally stopping to sit next to Eileen, who held Maura in her lap.

Sam grunted when Dean pulled him into a hug, wrinkling his nose as he pulled away.

“Dude, you  _ stink _ .”

“Of course I  _ stink _ , I’ve been in the woods for days.” Dean gave him a half-hearted shrug and leaned down to give Eileen an awkward hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“They wouldn’t let me go with them,” Rory pouted. Dean had contemplated explaining heats and ruts to her since she could pick up scents now, but felt she was too still young. 

“You’ll understand one day, kiddo,” Sam chuckled. 

“How did Jack do?” Dean asked, kneeling on the floor and smiling when Jack cooed at him.

“Not bad at all,” Eileen smiled as Jack crawled towards his mama, reaching for him excitedly. “He’s so energetic.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed a laugh, holding out his hand as Jack reached for it. “You really gotta watch him sometimes. I turned my head for a second and lost him for a good five minutes. Little dude somehow managed to hide himself underneath Rory’s bed.”

“I told him we just need to tie a bell to him,” Cas chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms as he watched Dean and Jack with a smile. “That way when we lose him we’ll at least hear him.”

“I’m not tying a bell to my baby,” Dean grumbled.

“Just a thought, dear.”

“Thank you for watching them for us,” Dean said, turning to Eileen as he pulled the pup into his lap. Rory made herself comfortable beside him, letting Jack play with her finger.

“Donna and Jody were a big help,” Eileen admitted with a shrug. “Missouri stopped by, too. Oh, and she had a message for you. She wants you to stop by once you’ve rested.”

“Probably wants to make sure you lived through it,” Cas snorted dryly.

“Lived through what?” Rory asked.

“Nothing,” all the adults said together.

“I’m fine,” Dean huffed, a blush on his cheeks. He’d go, of course, because there was no arguing with Missouri. And he couldn’t blame her concern, considering he just spent several days in the woods being hunted down by a giant wolf in rut.

Sam and Cas shared a look until Cas tilted his head and shrugged. 

“Alright, then,” Sam said, taking Maura when Eileen handed her up to him. “Cas, we finished two more cabins this week while you were gone. We’ll need to go on a run in search of some sort of bedding for the added beds. We scraped together some towels for the time being, but I think that’s the most urgent issue we’re having now.”

Cas said something but Dean wasn’t paying attention as he nuzzled Jack’s cheek. The pup had been trying desperately to walk for the past couple of months, occasionally holding to the furniture to pull himself up. Now he was bouncing on Dean’s thigh, giggling as he reached up at his mama’s face. His hair, light brown- similar to Dean’s when he was younger- was soft and wispy; his eyes blue like Cas’s, although not quite as vivid. They lit up brightly when Dean mouthed at his little fingers, making a soft  _ “nomnomnom”  _ sound, and Jack shrieked with laughter.

Dean grinned and held him up so he could press a kiss to his little belly, then he hugged him tightly, scenting the top of his head. He didn’t smell like a baby anymore; or at least, not the way he did the first few weeks after he was born. It both made Dean sad and got him excited about the prospect of more pups soon.

“He’s really trying to talk,” Eileen said, cradling a sleepy Maura in her lap. “He’s been vocalizing a lot all week. Has he said anything yet?”

“Not yet, but it’s gonna be soon,” Dean said proudly, holding Jack in one arm and wrapping the other around Rory, who’d laid her head on his shoulder. “He’s gotten as far as the ‘m’ sound. So close.”

“He’ll be talking before you know it,” Sam nodded. “He’s got such smart parents, he’s bound to be smart, too.”

Dean blushed and looked down, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Jack reached out to Dean’s chest, poking and prodding and nuzzling. He still searched for milk sometimes and it always broke Dean’s heart a little that he had none to give.

“Well, I should get my mate and pups home,” Castiel pushed off the wall and held out a hand to help Dean up. “These two need their dinner before bed, and then I think my mate and I could use a bath.”

“You think?” Sam said dryly, earning a glare from Dean. He was starting to learn that little brothers were kind of brats.

They hugged and said their goodbyes, then started the short walk to their cabin. Rory tried asking more questions about where they’d been and Cas answered with increasingly vague comments that frustrated the girl to no end. She eventually gave up and ate her dinner sulkily, then quickly perked up when Dean promised to “read” to her before bed. It was mostly Dean trying and fumbling while she patiently corrected him, but it was more than he could ever do before, and she seemed to enjoy it. 

Cas put Jack to bed and got their bath going while Dean stretched out next to Rory, the seventh  _ Harry Potter _ open before them. 

“Mama,” Rory said after helping Dean through another paragraph.

“Hm?” he hummed, already trying to figure out the next word.

“You smell different.”

“Mm, like how I smelled when I was pregnant with Jack?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from the book to glance down at her.

“No,” she shook her head firmly. “Like...like outside.”

“Well, papa and I were out there for a while-”

“No,” she huffed, clearly frustrated with her inability to explain. “Like how papa smells.”

Dean frowned, trying to understand. “Ah, like an Alpha?”

“The scent underneath that,” she said, as if that made perfect sense. 

Dean tilted his head and chewed his lip, easily conjuring up Alpha’s scent in his mind. Beaches and bonfires, relaxing and dangerous, easy and wild. He did always smell very natural, like he was born from the earth itself, and Dean thought that must be the wolf part of him. The side that’s wild, the wildfire burning on the otherwise calm shore.

“Well,” Dean shrugged, unconcerned. He was bound to smell a little weird to her right after an entire heat spent in the company of a wolf. “Maybe it’s just all that time outside.”

Rory didn’t look convinced, but allowed Dean to go back to reading. She eventually dozed, sunk down into the crook of Dean’s arm, and Dean had to maneuver ever so carefully to get out of the bed without disrupting her. He pulled the sheets up to her chin and smoothed down her hair as he kissed her forehead, then left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Cas was still readying their bath, so Dean crossed over to Jack’s crib. He gripped the side as he looked down at their sleeping son, one fist up by his head, long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. It was nice when he was like this, because when he was awake he was hardly ever just  _ still _ , everything much too exciting and interesting to leave alone. Always moving, always learning, always pushing his boundaries. Fearless. Dean thought it was a trait he’d picked up from Cas, but Cas insisted that between the two of them, Dean was the fearless one. 

“We should switch next time,” came Cas’s voice at Dean’s ear as he wrapped his arms around him. “Took him forever to fall asleep to the sound of  _ my _ singing.”

Dean smiled softly. “I  _ like  _ your singing.”

“You’re a rotten liar. An adorable, sweet, but rotten liar.”

Dean grinned and turned in his arms, draping his own around Cas’s neck. He chuckled when Cas immediately went to work removing his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He turned them and walked Dean back to the bed, kissing down his neck to his chest, following him onto the bed as the back of Dean’s knees hit and he was forced to sit.

“‘S only been a few hours,” Dean mumbled, fingers twisted into Cas’s hair as the Alpha teased a nipple between his teeth. 

“Missed you,” Cas said, voice muffled against Dean’s chest. He gave one last kiss to his chest before laying out beside him, ghosting fingers up and down his torso. “She go down without any problems?”

“Mm, yeah,” Dean sighed, closing his eyes. They needed to get up so they could take their bath, but he was rapidly becoming too comfortable. “Said something about me smelling different, but I’m sure a wash or two will make that go away.”

Castiel hummed, tracing Dean’s chest as he pressed his nose to Dean’s neck, taking a deep breath. “There is...something,” he murmured, lips brushing the Omega’s skin. “But I can’t place it. It’s so far buried underneath your natural scent. Perhaps it’s just remnants of heat.”

“Probably,” Dean shrugged.. “C’mon, you big leech. Get up. Bath.”

“Noooo,” Cas whined, tightening his arms around Dean and nibbling his neck. “Stay. Bed.”

“You had me plenty of times, Alpha,” Dean chuckled, untangling himself from the other and sitting up. “I couldn’t possibly take another knot right now. You’re, uh, bigger in wolf form. I need some time to recover.”

“Why are you so mean to me?”

Dean snorted and crawled out of bed, tugging a reluctant Cas with him into the bathroom. It was a tight squeeze, but they both slipped under the water and sighed in unison. 

“Finally,” Dean murmured. “Get all of this grime off me.”

“I seem to recall you coming to this camp covered in all sorts of grime,” Cas smiled, grabbing a handmade bar of soap, a skill Dean had learned from Donna. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t care so much back then,” Dean shrugged. “Didn’t have a fancy bath or even water. You’ve spoiled me.”

“Guilty,” Cas nodded, rubbing the soap over Dean’s chest and neck. “I’d give you more if I could.”

“You’ve given me plenty,” Dean said softly, turning his head to scent at Cas’s neck. 

“You deserve more.”

“I don’t want more,” Dean chuckled. “I have more than I ever thought I would. What else could I ask for?”

Cas gave him a reverent smile, looking at him fondly.

Dean frowned. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Cas shook his head, dipping the bar of soap in the water and trailing it up and down Dean’s arms before setting it to the side. He massaged Dean’s arms as he cleaned them. “I just love you, is all.”

Dean hummed and smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned back against Cas. “I love you too, Alpha.”

Cas rinsed his hands in the water before washing the soap off of Dean. “You should go ahead straight to Missouri’s in the morning. If you don’t she may come looking for you herself.”

Dean sighed. “I know. She just wants to do a checkup.” He rolled his eyes.

“She worries.”

“I know, which is why I’ll go without complaint,” Dean said, looking back at Cas. “Are you worried?”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and rested his chin on his shoulder. “A little, yeah.”

“Why?”

“Well, for one, that’s never... _ I’ve  _ never…” he paused, huffing in frustration, brow furrowed. “It’s the unknown that scares me, Dean. You say you’re fine and I believe you, but...it’s difficult for me to gauge intensity when I’m in that form, and I didn’t...I don’t know if I was too rough-”

“You were the perfect amount of rough.”

“-or if I did anything to hurt you, and I...for chrissake, just look at your stomach! And this bite needs tending to-”

“Cas.”

“-and then,  _ god,  _ Dean...what are we going to do? I know you wanted it and I agreed but...say you actually are pregnant with multiples? I know you’re healthy, strong, but it’s so much for one person-”

He continued babbling, words becoming less and less coherent. Dean leaned back and looked up at him, eventually bringing a hand up to rest on Cas’s neck.

“Hey, take a breath,” he said softly, stroking Cas’s skin as the man hesitated, eyes turned down in the corners. “No matter what happens, Cas, everything’s gonna be fine. This...what we have...it’s supposed to be. I want to have so many pups with you. I want to be your Omega and their mama. This is what I’m meant to be. I don’t  _ have  _ to be, I don’t  _ need  _ to be, but I  _ want  _ to be. If I’m pregnant, we’ll make it through, just like we did with Jack. Better even, since you’ll be here and safe. And if it’s multiple, we’ll make it through that, too.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss Cas gently on the lips. “It’s not just me. We’re in this together, and we’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna be great.”

Cas huffed a laugh after a beat and leaned down to nuzzle Dean’s neck.

“What?” Dean chuckled, bowing away.

“I just...I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

“Good,” Dean grunted, “because the feeling is mutual. Now wash the dirt out of my hair.  _ Someone  _ made me too sore to do it myself.”

“I’m going to be hearing that for a while, aren’t I?” Cas smiled, grabbing the large cup they keep by the tub and feeling it with water. 

“Yep.”

\----

“Well,” Missouri huffed, her hands on her hips as she surveyed Dean. “I guess it coulda been worse.”

“See?” Dean spread his arms, looking over at Cas. “I’m fine. Now let’s-”

“I didn’t dismiss you, boy,” Missouri clicked her tongue and pulled the curtain closed, encasing the three in semi-privacy. “I haven’t even looked at you yet.”

“We need to check the bite,” Cas fussed, poking his head over Missouri’s shoulder as she sat down in front of Dean. “And the scratches on his stomach. I cleaned them, of course, but-”

“Quit hoverin’ over me,” Missouri snapped, slapping the back of her hand against Cas’s thigh. “This ain’t my first rodeo. You may be Alpha out there, but in here I’m top dog. Now sit and lemme look at ‘im.”

Dean snickered as Cas plopped into a chair, glowering at the woman. There were very few in the pack that could give any kind of order to Cas, and Missouri was definitely one of them. Dean, of course, being the other. 

“How do you feel, sugar?” Missouri said, gesturing for Dean to take his shirt off.

“‘M fine,” Dean shrugged, slipping the material off. “Not like it’s my first heat.”

“The sooner you stop downplaying this, the quicker this will go,” Missouri gave him a look. “Heat is one thing. Heat in the woods, bein’ chased by a wild wolf for two days, then mounted by said wild wolf is another thing entirely.”

“This is  _ your  _ fault,” Dean said, thrusting a finger at Cas. “We didn’t have to tell anyone our business, but you insisted-”

“You had to know that Missouri would be informed, for obvious reasons,” Cas said calmly. “Sam and Eileen were necessary because they watched the kids. And Benny-”

“He  _ didn’t  _ need to know.”

“Benny was in charge of coming to look for us, if we...didn’t…” Cas trailed off, clearing his throat nervously. 

“Oh, for chrissake,” Dean said, throwing his hands up. “He treats me like I’m glass, Missouri.”

Missouri just hummed as she leaned forward to inspect the fading scratches on Dean’s stomach. “These look good. None of them are going to leave any lasting marks, so that’s good. The bite, though…” she pressed lightly around the swollen punctures, clicking her tongue. “Some of these are kind of deep, so you can expect some overlapping scars. No threat of infection, though, so as long as you clean it well several times a day, it should heal up just fine.”

She flapped a hand at Cas and pointed past him to her cart. “Hand me that antiseptic, sugar.”

Cas handed her the bottle and some gauze, and she dutifully began dabbing at the wound with the antiseptic-covered cloth. 

“How was the heat itself?” Missouri asked as she worked.

“Good,” Dean said easily, shrugging. “It was...I mean, I dunno. It was a regular heat. No unexpected pain or anything.”

“Hope you made this Alpha work for it,” Missouri winked at him, chuckling when Dean blushed and Cas grumbled.

“He was in the  _ trees _ .” He shook his head. “Took me longer than I care to admit to catch on.”

“Good boy,” Missouri patted Dean on the thigh and smiled. “Clever. I was a little afraid you’d make it too easy for him, but it sounds like you ran him in circles.”

“Literally,” Castiel mumbled, but his smile betrayed his supposed grumpiness.

“Think you got anything brewin’ in there?” Missouri raised a brow, patting Dean’s belly gently.

Dean shrugged and licked his lips. “I was hopin’ you could tell me.”

Missouri barked a laugh and shook her head. “Honey, I’m good, but not that good. It’s too soon to see even the early signs. We’re just gonna have to wait a bit and see what happens.” She finished up with the antiseptic and put the bottle aside, throwing away the gauze. “However, I would be surprised if nothing came of it. You should go ahead and start thinkin’ about preparing for another pregnancy, just in case. And Cas, you may think about expanding on that cabin of yours. I know it’s a bit tight already. Wouldn’t hurt to add a room or two.”

“I’ve already discussed it with Benny,” Cas nodded. 

“You did?” Dean blinked. “When?”

“Right before your heat,” Cas shrugged, scratching at his scruffy cheek. “I figured better safe than sorry. Not to mention with us being mated and all...we really need our own room now. And a nursery wouldn’t hurt either, since it seems you’re going to milk me until you’re satisfied.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Missouri said, rolling her eyes. “You’re finally gettin’ that big family you always wanted. Bein’ a grump about it ain’t foolin’ no one.”

“Yeah, don’t act like it’s all me,” Dean said with a smile. “We make exceptional pups, and I plan to make many more with you.” 

Cas smiled back and scooted his chair forward to take Dean’s hand.

“Missouri,” Dean said slowly, turning his attention back to her. “If it is...multiple, how-”

“Baby I done told you, all that talk is legend. Ain’t no way I can tell you what to expect cause no one knows. Until Mary, Cas was the only shifter we’d ever seen. I’m afraid...and I honestly  _ hate _ to say this, cause I know how Cas worries, but…” she chewed her lip, “I’m afraid I’m not gonna be much help to you. We’ll be able to tell if the mating took by your scent, but I dunno that we’ll be able to tell if you’re carryin’ more than one...at least not until much later. And even then we’ll have to play everythin’ by ear.”

Dean frowned. “Play by ear?”

“Just an expression, baby.” Missouri waved a hand. “What I’m sayin’ is, we won’t know anything until it’s happening. And we’ll have to deal with it all as it comes.”

“But if…” Dean swallowed hard, his mouth dry. “ _ If  _ it’s more than one...the birth…”

“‘S not gonna be easy, that’s for sure,” Missouri said, sitting back in her chair, hands clasped between her knees. “But I see no reason why it’s necessarily any more dangerous than one. If it’s a healthy pregnancy, we can get you through the birth.”

Dean breathed deep and nodded slowly. What she said made sense. And they shouldn’t jump to conclusions anyway. It  _ was _ just legends; folk tales and stories that had only been passed down through word of mouth. Who knew what was true and what was pure fantasy.

“Try not to worry so much,” Missouri said to the both of them when it was clear they were lost in their own thoughts. “Sugar here did great with the first one. There’s really no reason to believe his second pregnancy would be any different. You’re stronger now, healthier...if you  _ are _ pregnant, then I truly believe you and your pup would be just fine.”

“Yes. Right,” Dean nodded once, setting his jaw. “I’m not gonna stress over it. It was my decision to do this. I want more pups and I  _ know _ I can do this.”

Missouri beamed at him and clasped her warm hands on either side of his face, bringing him in to kiss his forehead. “My goodness,” she sighed. “You’ve come such a long way, hun. Two years ago you were a trembling skeleton too afraid to even speak. Now look at you.”

Dean just blushed and ducked his head, fiddling with his shirt that was balled up in his lap. Missouri chuckled, her hands landing on her lap with a  _ slap _ .

“Still just as shy, though,” she shook her head and stood. “Go on, baby, put your shirt back on. I think we’re done here. You look good to me.”

Dean pulled it back over his head and stood just as Missouri pulled back the curtain. “Alpha, monitor his scent closely,” she instructed firmly. “That’ll be our first clue. If it changes, let me know.”

Dean thought about telling her what Rory had said, but thought better of it. Cas didn’t seem to think it was anything significant, so there was no need to add to Missouri’s list of worries. 

“Of course,” Cas nodded, placing a hand on the small of Dean’s back as they walked towards the door. “We will keep you informed.”

“You do that,” Missouri said, giving them one last smile before closing the door behind them.

\----

“Mama, are you and papa having more babies?”

Rory sat in Cas’s lap, kicking her feet idly as she looked over at Dean with her heat tilted. Dean leaned forward to pull Jack back into his lap, holding his little hands as he stood and swayed on his feet.

“Uh...yeah, baby. Yeah, we hope to.” Dean narrowed his eyes curiously. “Is that...okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Rory said easily. “I like bein’ a big sister.”

“You’re a terrific big sister,” Cas said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her long hair gently back over her shoulders.

“Why do you ask, Rory?” Dean asked, eyeing Jack as he crawled across the floor.

Rory shrugged. “Because last night you asked me if I thought you smelled like you did when you were pregnant with Jack.”

“Wow, that’s...observant,” Dean mumbled, huffing a laugh. “But you said I didn’t.”

“Not exactly.”

Cas hummed, concentrating on his fingers as he intricately braided Rory’s hair into a long ponytail. “What did he smell like, Rory?”

“Like you. After a run,” Rory said, looking down at her fidgeting hands in her lap. 

Dean and Cas exchanged looks. Rory still didn’t know her dad turned into her wolf “friend”. Cas was concerned the knowledge would scare her, but Dean thought it would actually excite her. She was blissfully unaware of the stigma of shifters, especially Alpha shifters. She would probably just think he’s an animus like from  _ Harry Potter _ . 

“Really,” Cas murmured curiously, squinting his eyes at Dean as if he could see the scent change. Dean just shrugged and focused on Jack, smiling when the pup crawled back over to him to play with his socked foot. 

“Well, we spent a lot of time...running,” Cas said carefully. 

“Yeah, but he still smells like it,” Rory tilted her head up to look up at her papa. “Even after you took a bath.”

Cas blinked and glanced back at Dean, chewing his bottom lip. “Rory, show Jack your favorite bear. Don’t let him get to your crayons, though, okay? He’s not big enough for those.”

Rory smiled and hopped off Cas’s lap, carefully picking up Jack and taking him to her room. Dean watched them go then turned to Cas with a raised brow.

“Omega,” Cas said softly. “Come here.”

Dean crawled over to the futon and sat, exposing his neck wordlessly when the Alpha nudged his chin up. Cas took a long, deep inhale, a hand resting on the side of Dean’s neck. He pulled away slowly, brow deeply furrowed.

Dean frowned back at him. “What?”

“I’m...not sure,” Cas admitted, sliding his hand across Dean’s throat. “There’s definitely something, I just…” he shook his head, his normally composed expression puzzled. “But she’s right. You do...smell like me.”

“Well, I mean, Cas...we just spent most of the last few days  _ literally  _ stuck together,” Dean laughed, but Cas’s face didn’t change, like he was deep in thought. 

“I think it’s more than that, Dean.”

Dean chewed his lip, sobering a little at the sincere look on Cas’s face. “I don’t...I don’t understand.”

Cas huffed an incredulous laugh, shaking his head. “It all makes so much  _ sense…” _

Dean grabbed Cas’s face and pulled his attention to him, raising his eyebrows. “What is going on with me?”

Cas smiled, his eyes bright, excited. “You were telling me about your keen sense of smell you got pregnant with Jack, your exceptional vision at night...you said they continued even after his birth.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. So? It could just be leftover hormones or something.”

“Maybe, but…” Cas shook his head, tonguing his bottom lip. “I didn’t know...I mean, I guess it’s  _ possible _ , but...my dad used to tell me stories, about ones who came to shift later in life. Those who weren’t born to it.”

Dean chuckled disbelievingly. “Cas, that’s...no. No, that’s crazy, right? No one’s ever seen anything like that-”

“My dad swore he did,” Cas said, touching Dean’s cheek reverently. “And anyway, who are we to dismiss legend? We’re currently hoping one of them is true.”

“I…” Dean paused, closed his eyes, then shook his head, “but, I mean this is...you think I might be changing into a shifter?”

Cas pressed his lips together, thoughtful and hesitant. “I think…” he said slowly, “you are changing in ways we don’t understand yet. I could be wrong, Dean, but that scent isn’t exactly...  _ strange _ . And if I’m not letting my imagination run wild, that scent is stronger today than it was last night. It’s not so obvious right now, but if it does keep getting stronger…” Cas shrugged, looking strangely excited and trying to rein it in. “I’m just saying, if I were meeting you now for the first time, I would think you were a shifter. You  _ smell _ like kin.” 

Dean swallowed and looked down, his mind immediately pulling him to his pups that may or may not be growing inside him. He placed a hand on his belly and glanced back up at Cas, his eyes swimming. “What about my pup?” He whispered. “Will it hurt them?”

Cas tongued his cheek and slowly shook his head. “No, Omega, I don’t believe so. Based on what my father told me...well, I believe you have gone through a sort of ritual. He never went over the details with me, but he mentioned the Omega had to take the blood of the shifter Alpha. You did that when you gave me my mating mark. He also said the chase was a part of it. The Omega had to take in the Alpha’s seed, from his shifted form, preferably during heat. The point of a heat is to become pregnant. Your body is made to carry pups. It wouldn’t put them in danger. If you  _ are  _ shifting, and  _ if _ you are pregnant, they should be fine.”   

“But…” Dean frowned and looked around worriedly, “Cas, I...I dunno anything  _ about _ shifting. How would I know, and...I mean, if it's true, I wouldn't know how to… how to do it.”

“It's instinct, sweetheart,” Cas said softly. “If it's actually happening, if you're… turning, your body will adjust.” He paused, chewing his bottom lip. “Do you remember when I told you the story about old shifters, and how when we began to die out that Omegas’ bodies undercompensated? Less and less carried the genes, the gene pool became incestuous, and their bodies reflected that misfortune.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes, I remember.”

“Well,” Cas said, pulling Dean into his lap and resting his hands on his waist. “Your mother is a shifter. You and Sam carry the gene. You've now mated with me, taken my blood, and carried and successfully gave birth to a pup, who will also, at the very least, carry the gene… likely even shift himself.”

Dean swallowed and looked over at Jack's crib.

“I shifted the first time when I was three, but realistically it could happen at any time, if it's going to.”

“What about… Maura? Rory?”

“Rory won’t. Ysabella didn't carry the gene at all.” Cas shrugged. “But she's a carrier. Even assuming Eileen isn't a carrier, Maura would at least carry the gene.”

Dean shook his head. “I don't understand how any of this explains how I could potentially be… _ changing _ into a shifter.”

“You're mated to a shifter,” Cas said, smiling again, as if it explained everything. “Mating changes you, biologically, down to your genetic makeup. Perhaps it reanimated the inactive gene. The one that wasn't being used, that faded each year you went without a shifter. Add to that the changes you went through through the pregnancy and birth of a child that's likely to be a shifter himself, and the fact that you let me breed you in wolf form. Omega, if the legend is true…” he shook his head, still smiling, having a difficult time controlling his excitement now. He stroked Dean's cheek gently. “Oh, Omega… all the extra time I'll have with you…”

Dean licked his lips. “You mean ‘cause I’ll get to run with you?” he asked quietly.

Cas nodded, his smile widening and excitement starting to rub off on Dean. “Yes. I know you don’t quite understand now, but you will. Running, time outside with nature...it sort of calls to you. Instinct, I suppose. If I’m in this form for too long, the wolf starts to...itch. Clawing to get out. Demanding to be set free and go a little wild.” He shrugged, sliding his hand down to trace Dean’s jaw. “And as much as I enjoy my runs, I miss that time lost with you. To run alone is...well, lonely. To run with my mate would be wonderful.”

Dean chewed his lip and looked down, placing a hand on Cas’s thigh and squeezing. “What if I can’t control it? The...wolf. I wasn’t born with it. What if-”

“Dean,” Cas murmured, placing a hand over Dean’s. “There’s nothing to control. It’s not like the horror stories you’ve heard. The wolf will be a part of you. It’s not some bloodlusting beast. It’s still you, just...furrier.”

Dean snorted.

“The only time you might have trouble with control is during heats,” Cas said thoughtfully. “Ruts are difficult for me, so I imagine heats will be much the same for you. And, of course, if any of your pups are threatened the wolf will surely come out.” Cas shook his head, flapping his hand with a small huff. “Listen to me, getting completely ahead of myself. We don’t even know for sure if this is what’s happening. Legends do come from some truth, but there’s no concrete proof that this is even possible. We should treat this like the possible pregnancy. Like Missouri said: play it by ear. Just take this one day at a time.”

Dean sighed and nodded, then glanced up at Cas through his eyelashes. “Will you be...disappointed? If I’m not…”

Cas clicked his tongue and cupped Dean’s cheek, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Don’t be ridiculous, sweet Omega. Shifter or not, you’re still mine. I could never be disappointed with you.”

Dean looked down between them, and Cas pulled back to look at him, sighing. 

“How are you feeling now, after all the dust has settled? I never asked.”

Dean shrugged, giving him a small smile. “I feel good. A little sore, but… good. A little scared, if I'm being honest.”

Cas frowned and tilted his head. “There's nothing to be afraid of, Omega. I'm gonna be here for everything, and we'll figure it out and make it through. Like we always do.”

“No, it's just-” Dean paused, looking up and Cas. He sunk down into his lap, laying his hands on either side of his neck. “I love you, so much. And I'm so happy with our life, how far we've come together. We're good at getting through things, Cas. I'm afraid that… maybe we won't be as good at… just being us.”

Cas didn't say anything for a long time, eyes searching Dean's face. Finally he pulled him in for a kiss, keeping him close even when he pulled away to speak. 

“You're afraid of spending time with me.”

Dean half smiled. “It sounds bad when you put it that way.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay. Explain it to me, then.”

“Well first I had my trauma, which created a distance between us. Then you were dealing with your issues surrounding Ysabella, then the Omega ring kept you busy for awhile. And you always had your runs and I had my time and we were good. But what if now… what if we find out we're different people than we thought?”

“Does it matter who we are?” Cas asked, stroking his cheek. “I love you, no matter who you are, or who you may turn out to be. Doesn't matter if that person changes throughout our time together.”

Dean turned his head to nuzzle Cas’s palm and sighed. “It’s just...everything between us happened so fast,” he murmured, taking Cas’s hand in his and tugging at his long fingers. “We really never got to know each other before we mated. And then I got pregnant and you were gone a lot…” he glanced up Cas and licked his lips. “What if you find that I’m not so interesting to be around all the time?”

Cas huffed a small laugh and kissed Dean’s knuckles. “First of all, I could never find you uninteresting. Second, that’s part of being in a relationship. You’re constantly learning about each other. You’re right. We haven’t had much time to really get to know each other. Now that things have calmed down, we finally have that chance. And if you’re a shifter, that just means I can know you on a deeper level.”

“Well…” Dean smiled a bit shyly. “I guess if you put it that way…” he leaned in and kissed Cas on his cheek, relishing in the scratch of beard against his lips. “Then I can’t wait. I don’t even know your favorite color.”

“Green,” Cas said immediately.

Dean snorted. “Was it green before or is green because my eyes are green?”

Cas smiled cheekily and shrugged. “Either way, it’s still green. What’s your favorite color?”

Dean blushed and looked down, clearing his throat. “...blue,” he murmured quietly.

Cas laughed softly. “I’m guessing my eyes are just a coincidence?”

“A  _ beautiful _ coincidence.”

“Well,” Cas said, smoothing down some of Dean’s hair, “we have plenty of time to get to know each other better. And I’ll get to fall in love with you, over and over again.”

Dean snorted. “You hope.”

“I  _ know,” _ Cas insisted, pulling Dean close and lowering him gently onto his back on the futon. He bumped their noses together, chuckling before pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips and covering his body with his own. He sighed, tracing Dean’s bottom lip idly with a thumb. “We have so much more ahead of us, Omega.”

Cas looked up, a small smile spreading across his face, his eyes flashing that beautiful blue. He slid his hand down Dean’s throat and over to his mating bite, and Dean squirmed under the touch, his mate making the bite tingle deliciously. Cas hummed softly and kissed him again.

“I can’t wait to see what’s next.”


End file.
